Cory's Crazy Quest
by electron1877
Summary: Cory goes on a journey that gets really crazy. His quest eventually will become a jumbled mix of everything. (Fun after Ch 1) Cory in the House X Naruto X JoJo's Bizarre Adventure X Pokémon X Kill la Kill X Mario X Mac Tonight X The Matrix X Star Wars X Lazy Town X Alien X Shrek X The Nutshack X Spy Kids X Postman Pat
1. Cory Out of the House

Cory has left the White House. In a pursuit of football and his father's ban on anime, he has planned to travel far into the depths of his friend's house. The experiences there changed him forever. His friend Doug, or D-Money as they called him, was able to make space for Cory in his house. It was not big, but it would do. There was a bed and a bathroom nearby. He figured that it would be good for him since he parted ways with his family. Feeling drowsy, he decided to sleep, thinking of what would happen the following day. From this point on, Cory's life began to get a bit bizarre.

Cory awoke with a start. A sudden breeze hit his face. He initially thought it was the AC, but it felt too strong for that. Maybe the window was open, but it still wouldn't be that strong. He opened his eyes and sat up to take in his surroundings. He was no longer on the bed in D-Money's house, but he was on a bed of grass out in a forest during the evening. The sun had almost set, but there was still some light in the sky. Cory was no longer in the house. He was no longer in D-Money's house!

This place was unfamiliar to him. None of the places he had been to looked anything like where he was now. He stood up and looked around, nothing but trees and bushes as far as the eye could see. Unable to think of anything better to do, Cory began to walk in a straight line, his eyes wide with terror. He was stuck in an unknown location with no explanation of how he got there. He heard the trees above him rustle. Cory froze and looked up. He saw a figure staring at him, shadowed by the branches and leaves of the tree. All of a sudden, he was tackled from behind to the ground by other figure. This appeared to be a person, wearing an orange suit with a silver and black headband which covered the roots of his bright yellow hair.

The person pinned Cory down and said, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Cory had an expression of fear and confusion on his face. He seemed to recognize the person's clothing and voice, but he did not know from where. He was able to turn his head and get a better look at the person above him. His eyes widened as he immediately recognized who this person was: Naruto. Cory was in disbelief when he was suddenly shocked back into reality.

"Answer me!" Naruto exclaimed, shaking Cory and applying more pressure on him.

"Calm down, Naruto," said the figure still in the tree as it jumped down.

Cory was now able to tell who the figure was by his raven-dark hair, blue shirt, and silver headband: Sasuke. His face conveyed a mixed expression of fear, confusion, and excitement. He was scared as he knew what these two were capable of doing to him, confused as to how all of this was possible, and excited because he had just encountered two of his favorite characters in all of the anime he had watched. "…Y-you're…YOU'RE NARUTO!" Cory whispered at first but then screamed from his excitement. He began to breathe quickly, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't think he means any harm, but I think you've just met your one and only fan," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Be quiet!" Naruto retorted as he released Cory from his hold.

Cory quickly stood up and looked at them both, speechless for his situation. All of this seemed too bizarre, but he didn't question it. He didn't want to question it! He wanted this day to last forever.

"Teach me how to be a ninja! Please!" Cory pleaded while they looked at each other in confusion.

"I'm afraid we can't," Sasuke began, Naruto nodding in agreement. "Ninja training is dangerous and just practicing it will bring danger your way."

Cory's face fell. He wasn't expecting them to say 'yes' immediately, but he was hoping that they would at least say 'maybe.' Just as Cory looked down, a silver object glistened in the sun as it moved quickly towards Naruto. Naruto was able to sense this and he jumped out of the way at the last moment, but it continued on towards Sasuke, who was behind Naruto. Sasuke only noticed the object, which now began to look like a shuriken, at the last moment, but he did not have enough time to dodge it.

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Cory screamed, their eyes widened while Cory ran towards him.

Just before the shuriken was able to hit Sasuke, a lightning bolt came from the sky immediately stopping the shuriken inches from his face. Sasuke was wincing as he expected to be hit, but he slowly began to open his eyes to see the shuriken vaporized. Naruto and Cory stared in disbelief as the clouds above disappeared towards Cory.

Naruto suddenly marched up to Cory and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "How did you do that?! You are already a ninja! You're from another clan trying to spy on us!" Naruto barked, Cory shivering in his grasp.

"H-hold on. I d-didn't know I could do that," Cory said quietly, almost whispering.

Naruto was glaring angrily at Cory, but Sasuke was looking around to see where the shuriken came from.

"Hold on, Naruto," Sasuke began. "If he was from another clan, then why would he have saved me? Not to mention that lightning bolt. There's no ninja training that allows that to happen. Also, where did this shuriken come from?"

Naruto lessened his grip and began to think, realizing Sasuke's logic behind the situation. Cory had a grateful look in his eye as he looked at Sasuke for saving him from being destroyed by the orange ninja.

As they all looked at the shuriken on the ground and night began to fall, a voice began to speak to them, "You are lucky to have survived that, Sasuke."

They all turned to see the source of the voice which was a distance away in a small clearing of trees. There was a man there, but he looked too tall for any normal man. The man was quite muscular and defined. He was wearing a scarf of sorts which covered his head and most of his body, exposing his arms, legs, and chest. The man appeared to be posing as though he was in a Maybelline advertisement. As if on cue, eerie and intimidating music began to play, and floating characters appeared and pulsed around him that disappeared slowly.

Naruto got into a fighting stance, looked at the man and said, "Who are you?! Not one of this guy's friends I hope!"

Cory began to back away slowly, but before he could the man spoke to him. "Do not think you can escape, Cory Baxter," he said to him.

Cory froze as he thought that he recognized this man too. The voice, the posing, the music, it all began to add up. He now knew who this was, but it made absolutely no sense now. The man was Kars, one of the Pillar Men from the anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Cory was more confused than ever at this point, suddenly appearing in a forest, meeting Naruto characters, and now Kars' entrance. He was wondering what was going on, and especially how Kars knew his name.

While he was very confused about the whole situation, a part of him just wanted to stop questioning it and enjoy being with some of his favorite anime characters. Cory decided to forget about reason and just enjoy it while it lasts. With this, his face became more serious as he looked at Kars. At this time, Naruto and Sasuke were getting ready to fight Kars.

"Ninjajutsu!" Naruto yelled as he made ordered motions with his hands.

"Flyingjutsu!" Sasuke yelled while doing similar hand motions to Naruto.

Both of them began to radiate some sort of energy, Naruto's being orange and Sasuke's being blue. The orange ninja bolted towards Kars at an incredible speed, both arms extended behind him, and the blue ninja began to fly in the air quickly and followed Naruto. Meanwhile, Kars (still posing) smirked and put his arms down to his sides. Unfazed by their rapid approach, he extended a large and sharp blade from each of his forearms. Just as Naruto approached him, Kars dashed forward even quicker and managed to strike him with his blades. The orange ninja then froze with the energy beginning to fade.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as he flew down to help his friend.

Cory then saw something shiny in the bush next to him and walked up to it. The thing that was shining was a long uniform jacket with a chain on it and a matching hat with two pins on it. Cory recognized this too, but he just decided to forget about it and put them on. He immediately began to feel annoyed with the situation, and he walked up to the fight where Sasuke, Naruto and Kars were.

"Yare yare," Cory began. "You guys are taking this way too seriously."

Kars then posed and said, "Oh really? Well, Cory Baxter, how could you add to this fight? How could you have the strength to go up against the mighty Kars?"

Cory stared at Kars, pulled out a small red and white ball, pointed at him, and sighed, "Yare yare."

Just then, he threw the ball and out of it came a large yellow mouse with a jagged tail and red cheeks. Cory then pointed at Kars and shouted, "Thunderbolt!" The mouse jumped into the air and began to charge with electricity and then launched it at Kars. "Pika!" it cried as it launched its attack. Kars was hit by the lightning attack with such force that it launched him into space. Kars was frozen and trapped in ice in space. Sasuke was in awe as he was cradling Naruto's wounded head in his lap.

"Good job, Pikachu," Cory said as he swiped his finger across the brim of his hat and looked down. He then felt a slap on his face as the sun suddenly rose. The rising sun was followed by a scream seeming to come from everywhere. "CORY!" it said.

Just then, Cory woke up and his dad walked in. He said that Cory needed to come back with him now. However, Cory denied and stated that he wanted to continue playing football. His dad responded by saying that the President of the United States will allow him to play football back at the White House. This got Cory's attention and got him thinking. He imagined what it would be like there. Cory imagined that it would result in him ending up like the dream he just had. Cory had decided that he would go with his father after all. Cory has gone out of the house, into the same one.

~To Be Continued~


	2. Phantom Crusaders

Cory has left the White House again. Since the President's ban on anime, he left the house so he may use Crunchyroll without committing a federal offense. He initially went to his friend, Doug, or D-Money's house to stay. However, he was unable to let him stay since his parents had grounded him for using outdated memes. With nowhere to go, Cory just began to walk, alone. He left the city and began to walk down a paved road.

There were not any cars on the road, but there were some trees and houses nearby. He walked off the road up to a tree that was far from it. He sat down and pulled out his phone only to find that it was on low battery. Cory was disappointed that he would not be able to watch a whole episode of Attack on Titan before his phone died. Besides, he did not have any service where he was. The sky turned dark, and Cory began to feel tired. He then slowly drifted off to sleep.

Cory was suddenly thrown from his place under the tree and onto his face. This made him wake up, but much to his regret, his mouth was now full of dirt. He looked back to see Naruto and Sasuke once again. He also noticed that the hat and uniform jacket he had worn before was hanging on the tree he was just under.

"Where were you?!" Naruto said, his fist clenched.

Cory assumed that he had hit him which woke him up. But this was strange, he was right where he left off from a dream he had a few months prior. Once again, Cory decided to just ignore it and play along with it. Cory spit the dirt out of his mouth and stood up. He then walked over to the jacket and hat and put it on. "Yare yare," Cory began. "What do you care?"

Sasuke then spoke, "As soon as you left, some other person appeared and started to take control."

Just then a dark figure jumped up and grabbed the hat from Cory's head and put it on their own head. Then a ghostly figure came out of the figure and pulled the jacket off of Cory and brought it to the figure. This figure appeared to be another defined man with a gray shirt, black pants and two belts. While this man appeared to be in his late twenties by his large muscular stature, he was somehow only seventeen years old. He put on the jacket, put one hand in his pocket and pointed at Cory.

As he pointed the ghostly figure rushed forward and launched a volley of punches at Cory while yelling, "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"

He was being mercilessly hit by this ghostly man which he appeared to recognize. Just then, Naruto came in and pushed the man away using some sort of air technique. The ghostly man then appeared to phase into the man which took Cory's hat and jacket. Cory was aching all over. He was surprised that he was still standing.

"What the heck was that?!" shouted Naruto. "How, and why, were you beating up Cory like that?!"

The man looked down and sighed, "Yare yare. He took my jacket and hat. I just set them down for a moment and I come back to find some jerk wearing them."

There was a moment of silence between the four of them. The man broke the silence. "Well, aren't you going to show me your stands?" he asked as if he were provoking them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in confusion. "Wait, what's a stand?" Sasuke asked.

"H-hold on a moment," Cory began. "Jotaro, are you the person who's taking control?"

The man looked shocked slightly, but he remained agitated. "How do you know my name?" the man, now identified as Jotaro, asked.

Before Cory could answer, Naruto quickly piped up. "Oh, no. This isn't that person. The one who's trying to take control is some lady with blonde and rainbow hair," he said.

This got Cory thinking. He somewhat recognized this description of another character he knew of. He trembled and gripped his Poke Ball.

Just then, the sky went dark, spotlights appeared and focused on a figure not too far from them. Eerie and somewhat catchy music began to play when the figure posed as if she was about to walk along a catwalk. Just as Naruto said, it was a woman with blonde hair, yet it was rainbow on the underside of her strange hairstyle. She wore a white dress which vaguely resembled a swan. "There you are, Jotaro," she said. "Why did you run away from me?"

Jotaro sighed. "Yare yare daze."

Just then a black and red blur rushed out and struck the blonde woman. The woman buckled and fell to the ground. The blur came to a stop near the woman and was able to be made out as a girl in a rather skimpy red and black outfit with a strange design of an eye on her left side. She had short, black hair with one red streak and held what seemed like half of a giant red pair of scissors.

"How…" the blonde woman began. "How DARE you! My own daughter!"

"Not again," the girl responded. "You will not try to take over another world again! I'll stop you!"

Then girl then opened up her scissor blade and began to rush towards the blonde woman again. "Decapitation mode!" she yelled as she struck the woman. "Life-Fiber Lost!"

The blonde woman, who Cory identified as Ragyo Kiryuin, screamed as she was suddenly engulfed in a bright light. The girl then stood calmly and somehow shrunk her scissor blade and she began to transform. What once a skimpy outfit, now appeared to be a black and red Japanese school uniform. The eye design was still present on her outfit. She then turned around and looked at Jotaro.

After a few seconds of silence, Jotaro grumbled, "Well, do you need something?"

"I want to know something, Jotaro," the girl asked.

"Wait, you know her?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yes. She and I… are in a relationship." Jotaro stated.

"I-I can't believe it! He's in a relationship with her?!" said a man in the bushes who Cory identified as Speedwagon, but he then disappeared.

"Well, he spoke the truth," Cory said. "How could you be in a relationship with Ryuko Matoi?!" Naruto and Sasuke looked at Cory in confusion.

"She's from the anime Kill la Kill." Cory stated as if it were common knowledge.

"I say that we 'are' in a relationship, more like 'were' in a relationship." Jotaro said.

"But, Jojo. You want me back, right?" Ryuko asked.

"You know why I broke up with you."

"But why? What did I do wrong?"

"You ain't thicc enough!"

She was shocked to hear this. She had always thought that she was sufficiently thicc. However, it seemed Jotaro thought otherwise. "W-what?! That's what this is all about?!" Ryuko screamed, her face full of anger with tears welling up in her eyes.

Night fell. Ryuko was staring at Jotaro in disbelief. Jotaro was looking down, his eyes covered by the brim of his hat. Suddenly the menacing letters appeared once again, just as they had done for Kars. Another figure appeared with short blonde hair, a well-built body, and posed in a similar fashion to Kars. "Jotaro Kujo. Ryuko Matoi. Cory Baxter. You know who I am," the figure said in an extremely charming and charismatic manner. He then began to speak in Japanese for some reason, "I will defeat you all with my Stand! You expected some other menacing villain, but it was I, DIO!"

Sasuke then asked, "What's this guy doing?"

"Probably trying to take over this place, like those other two," Naruto responded, referring to Kars and Ragyo.

"Oh no," Cory began. "I don't like where this is going…"

~To Be Continued~


	3. Brothers Adventure

"DIO!" Cory yelled at the posing man in front of them.

He gripped his Poke Ball and prepared for battle against the buff, blonde vampire. Cory remembered that he was another villain from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.

"Yare yare daze," Jotaro sighed, as though he had done something like this before.

Sasuke yelled, "What a pain this is! First that guy Cory launched into space, then that rainbow lady, and now this blonde poser shows up!"

"I just said that," Naruto muttered as he got into a fighting stance.

Ryuko then stepped in front of them all as Jotaro's eyes widened.

"Ryuko," DIO said.

"DIO," Ryuko said in response with an agitated tone.

"Where is your mother?"

"I'm afraid you're too late, DIO. I have just defeated her once and for all, and I doubt she would want to get back together with you."

"How about you? With your connection to Life Fibers and my vampirism and Stand, ability we would make an unstoppable team."

"W-what?! H-how could you even suggest that?! You're like 100 or something! And anyway I wouldn't because I've already found a real man," Ryuko screamed, blushing profusely.

Naruto began to chuckle as he popped the collar of his suit.

"You misunderstand what I mean, Ryuko," DIO said in his charming and charismatic voice. "I want you… TO JOIN ME!"

DIO then yelled and launched himself at her with a strange, stone mask in his hand.

"Go Pikachu!" Cory yelled as he threw the ball to make the yellow mouse appear.

"Pika!" Pikachu said as it launched a thunderbolt at Dio.

DIO then appeared to have vanished as he suddenly appeared farther away on a cliff.

"Ha! I won't be stopped that easily," he said, posing. "Now go, my minions!"

The blonde posing vampire then raised his left hand, just as two shadowed figures jumped from the trees. One of the figures was holding a book which Jotaro was able to see it read _Super Mario Bros. 2: Brothers Adventure_. The figures landed and got in a stance, just as the moonlight began to make them visible to everyone. Cory was surprised once more, but at this point he wouldn't be surprised if he had become an anime character as well.

"It's a-me!" the red figure said.

"It's a-me!" the green figure said.

"Mario!" "Luigi!" they said simultaneously.

"We will defeat you because our Stands are unbeatable!" Mario said.

"Okie dokie." Luigi said, raising the book in the air. "Lemonade Stand!"

As soon as he said this, a large wave of lemonade appeared behind him. The wave opened up and went around Mario and Luigi, and the wave continued on towards the others.

"Flyingjutsu!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled while making hand symbols.

Blue aura radiated off of them as they began to fly up over the wave. Ryuko jumped over the wave as it came close to her like it was nothing. Jotaro, Cory and Pikachu did not know what exactly they should do so they began to run away from the unstoppable wave.

As Jotaro ran, he pointed at the wave and said, "Star Platinum!"

Then the ghostly man, now dubbed Star Platinum, appeared from Jotaro and ran up to the wave and began to punch it.

"ORA ORA ORA!" it yelled, the punches seeming to have no effect.

"Hah!" Luigi smirked. "You cannot punch a liquid!"

Jotaro became even more annoyed. He called back his Stand and continued to run diagonally, to get around the golden wave.

Cory kept on running and said, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Pika!" the yellow mouse said in conformation as it turned, began to glow with electricity, and charged towards the wave.

The electrically charged attack seemed to affect the whole wave. It seemed to die down after that as Luigi was suddenly shocked from the attack on his Stand.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed. "Are you ok?"

Luigi coughed and he fell to the ground, dropping his book on the ground.

"I shoulda seen that coming," he began. "Finish them off, Mario. You know what to do…"

Luigi then pointed to the book that he had dropped and passed out.

"LUIGI!" Mario screamed as he stood over Luigi. "I'll make them pay."

Mario then picked up _Super Mario Bros. 2: Brothers Adventure_ and faced his enemies.

Cory and the gang regrouped and got into a fighting stance.

"Watch out," Jotaro said. "He's about to activate his Stand!"

~To Be Continued~


	4. The Rabbit Hole

"One Night!" Mario yelled as a ghostly man emerged from his body. This figure seemed to be wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses, but its head was shaped like a crescent moon. Cory and friends stood and looked at Mario, all but Jotaro were able to see the moon man.

"Yare yare," Jotaro began. "I'm the only one that can see it."

Mario began to run towards the group with One Night floating along next to him. Naruto and Sasuke began to power up, Pikachu charged up its cheeks, Jotaro brought out Star Platinum and Ryuko just stood behind them and closed her eyes.

Just as Mario got close he shouted, "Let's a-go!"

With that, One Night lifted up his sunglasses and an extremely bright light began to shine. Naruto and Sasuke had already begun to rush towards the red plumber, but Cory, Pikachu, Jotaro and Star Platinum flinched and looked away from the light. In a split second, Naruto immediately regrets his decision and quickly turns away, powering down. However, Sasuke continues to run and look at the light, but he trips and falls on his face and screams in pain.

It was at this moment that Ryuko, eyes still closed, threw her large scissor blade at Mario. The blade hits the plumber's face, deactivating the Stand and stopping the bright light. Everyone begins to slowly open their eyes. Except for Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Are you okay?" Cory asked as he and Naruto ran over to him, worried for the well-being of one of his favorite anime characters.

"Ow… my eyes," He muttered, covering his eyes.

"Can you stand?" Ryuko asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke responded, standing up and opening his eyes. "This power… it must be able to steal the light around it and project it through its eyes since it's suddenly dark out here."

Cory, Naruto and Ryuko looked at each other in confusion. The area in the forest they were in was pretty well lit from the actual moonlight. Jotaro came forward, took out a lighter and flicked it on.

"Hang on," he began. "Are you able to see my lighter?"

"Um… not really. Bring it closer."

"It's right in front of your face."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed and stumbled back, fell down and began to breathe quickly. "Wh- what does that mean?!"

"Yare yare," Jotaro began, lighting up a cigarette. "You're blind."

Naruto knelt down by the blue ninja and took his hand. "Here, Sasuke, let me help you."

"Get off of me!" he yelled, swatting the hand away and standing up.

"Haha!" Mario cheered, holding his wound from the blade and reminding them of his presence. "That's for Luigi!"

Everyone got into a fighting stance, Sasuke facing the wrong direction. The red plumber was about to bring out One Night again, but he suddenly kicked in the face by a figure wearing a long black coat and sunglasses. Mario fell down and was knocked out.

He looked up and said, "Cory Baxter, your world is in danger."

Cory was surprised, recognized the man to be Neo from The Matrix, and asked, "What do you mean? What's happening?"

"This world isn't real," Neo stated. "We are currently in a program known as Za Warudo."

"Wait… so this… is a dream? I guess that would make sense. I did first meet Naruto, Sasuke and Pikachu in a dream a while ago."

"To answer your question, no. This is not a dream. This is a program from a device made by DIO. Also, who are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"That would be us," Sasuke said, pointing to Jotaro who sighed and pushed the blue ninja's hand so it pointed to Naruto.

"What about us?" Naruto asked.

"What do you remember before meeting Cory?" Neo said.

"We were fighting that ninja, and I think we passed out after that in a forest similar to this."

Neo froze. "Oh no. This is much bigger than I thought." He then opened up a portal in the air in front of him by holding out his left hand. "Follow me," he said walking through the portal, Cory, Pikachu and Ryuko following.

"Why are you guys just following him? How do we know he's not just another minion of DIO?" Naruto asked, holding Sasuke.

"He kicked Mario," Cory said. "Why would one of his minions attack another?"

"Because he paid them. It wouldn't be the first time," Jotaro deadpanned referring to Steely Dan.

"Well… I'm still going. If you won't come then don't." Cory said going through the portal, Pikachu and Ryuko following.

"Let's just go, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I don't really have anything to lose at this point."

Naruto hesitated and then helped Sasuke through the portal leaving Jotaro by himself.

"Yare yare," he sighed going through the portal, as it closed behind him.

On the other side of the portal Cory asked, "Where are we?"

Neo responded, "Welcome to Coruscant."

~To Be Continued~


	5. The Sand That Gets Everywhere

"What is happening?" Sasuke asks Naruto, covering his eyes with his headband.

As the orange ninja explains the flying boxes and large structures to him while Cory asks, "Why did you take us here?"

"We need to get some help to fight DIO," Neo explains. "I looked into Za Warudo and saw that there were some people who were in the same situation as you guys. I'll take you to them."

The sunglasses-wearing man led them to a large building with five spires pointing upwards, four on the corners and one in the center. The others followed, with Jotaro noticing the similarities of his and Neo's jackets. Just before they entered, a giant hot dog appeared and took up the entire entrance, and a man flew as though he was launched by the hot dog. This man was wearing dark robes and had sandy hair with a single long braid and wielded a long, cylindrical device.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Cory asked the man.

He looked at Cory and his multi-colored gang and hesitated for a moment. He activated a switch on his device as a long beam of blue light emerged. It appeared to be a sword made of light.

Cory, baffled at who the person is once he recognized him, froze as he then saw the man charge at him. Being attacked by Anakin Skywalker was not what he had expected to happen in the near future, or ever. Just before he could attack Cory, Ryuko jumped forward and hit him away with her scissor blade. He was launched quite a distance away, right next to the hot dog.

Just then, the hot dog shrunk to be about the size of a car, and it suddenly flew towards the man on its own. When the hot dog hit him, he was launched away even further from them. The hot dog shrunk even further and flew towards the entrance to the building. Standing in the entrance was a man wearing a purple shirt, a burgundy vest and matching pants that went up to his armpits. He had suave black hair and a sinister smile as he caught the hot dog with his hand. Cory, with his vest knowledge of memes and anime, came to the conclusion that this man was the infamous villain, Robbie Rotten.

"Why are all of you people running around?" Robbie asked the group. "Why can't you all just sit down and be lazy? It's so simple to do, but you all just mess around with… Sportaflop."

Anakin stood up and charged at the number one villain. He flailed around his arms with his lightsaber activated, nearly hitting himself more than once. Ryuko and Neo rushed forward to try and contain Anakin and stop Rotten. Robbie began to whistle and the hot dog began to fly around and headed straight for Neo's mouth. Neo acted extremely fast and was able to dodge the flying meat product. The hot dog turned around and went straight into Anakin's mouth. He began to chew slowly and swallowed as everyone stared at him. After just a few seconds, Anakin fell down and began to feel really drowsy. Everyone just stared as Robbie jumped towards the Padiwan, reached down and grabbed his lightsaber.

"Ha ha! Look at this thing that I just found!" he shouted in joy.

"You just took it from Anakin. You didn't find it," commented Cory.

"What do you suppose he will do with it?" Ryuko and Jotaro asked simultaneously, looking at each other after that.

"He's probably going to use it to help DIO," Naruto guessed, adjusting Sasuke so that he was facing the right direction.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do!" Robbie said as he whistled again and another hot dog appeared next to him and flew straight at Cory.

Pikachu jumped onto Cory's shoulder and then into the air. It then began to charge up and sent a thunderbolt towards the hot dog. The thunderbolt splits the hot dog in half, yet one of the halves speeds up towards Cory. It moves past Pikachu, too fast for him to react in time. The hot dog flies quickly, but it is too far away for Ryuko or Jotaro's Star Platinum to stop it. However… Neo appeared in front of Cory and ate the hot dog.

Time seemed to slow down as Neo's will to do anything disappeared before he had even hit the ground. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched him fall on his side just in front of Cory, except Sasuke.

"What happened?" he asked while Robbie rushed over to Neo.

Robbie Rotten took Neo by the wrist and made him open a portal. "Now watch and learn, here's the deal. I'll go and help my boss, DIO!"

He then bolted for the portal with the lightsaber before anyone else could react as it closed behind him. Neo slumped over, his glasses were broken and on the ground. Everyone except Anakin gathered around him.

"Why?" asked Cory. "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because…" Neo muttered. "You must become… an S-Class Super Hokage Desu Chan Master."

Cory gave him a confused look while everyone else looked at Cory in awe. Neo began to roll on his back.

"Why did you bring us here again? Who is the person that was going to help us?"

Neo slowly pointed at Anakin.

"HIM?!" everyone except Sasuke yelled in disbelief.

"This was the wrong time," Neo began. "I knew… that later he would… be some powerful Sith Lord. But I messed up."

Jotaro glanced over to Anakin who was now on the floor in a daze, almost half-asleep.

Neo slowly raised his hand and opened another portal. "Go… stop Robbie… stop DIO… this portal leads… to the same… place."

Cory, Naruto and Pikachu looked at Neo emotionally while Ryuko looked at him with concern, and Jotaro did not care.

Cory rubbed his eyes, stood up and said, "Thank you, Neo." He turned and faced the portal, filled with determination as Pikachu jumps up on his shoulder. "Let's go, everyone."

He walked through the portal with Ryuko, Jotaro and Naruto dragging Sasuke followed behind him. Once they all went through, the portal closed.

"Stop… Za Warudo. Save… this world. Save… your… world," Neo whispered and closed his eyes.

~To Be Continued~


	6. Forever After

Cory and the gang walked through the portal into a strange area. It was somewhat open with many pipes and wires exposed on the walls and ceiling. It had a very dark atmosphere with several lights scattered around the area which did brighten it, yet it still felt dark. There were also large vents on the ceiling, large enough for someone to crawl in, as well as access vents on the wall. With no enemy in sight, they split up to explore and cover more ground. Cory went with Pikachu on his shoulder, Sasuke was still being helped along by Naruto, and Ryuko went in the same direction as Jotaro.

"Where are-" Sasuke began, but he and Naruto began coughing as a vent spewed out smoke.

Ryuko and Cory ran over to them and both asked, "Are you OK?"

Naruto stood up once the smoke stopped coming out and helped up the currently blind ninja. "Yeah… I'm good. You're fine too, right?"

"Of course I'm not OK! I can't see!" Sasuke lashed out.

The group was silent for moment, but it was suddenly broken when Jotaro yelled from across the lobby of sorts, "That was your own damn fault and we all know it."

"Oh yeah? Say that to my face!" Sasuke retorted.

"I did, idiot."

"That's enough!" exclaimed Cory. "If we keep going like this, someone is going to start throwing some hands. If we do that, then we will defeat ourselves before DIO does."

Sasuke just grunted, and Jotaro turned his back and continued to look around. Pikachu noticed some more light coming from upstairs and he hopped off Cory shoulder and began running up that stairs.

"What'd you see, buddy?" Cory asked as he followed the electric mouse up the stairs.

When he reached the top, he saw Pikachu frozen and looking out a large window which seemed to take up the entire wall. Cory then looked out the window and was very shocked to see…

Space.

They were in space. The rest of the gang slowly began joining them in the frozen-surprised state. Jotaro noticed something flashing on another nearby wall. He walked over to inspect it and found that it was a metal box that read "SEEGSON." He found a latch and unhooked. Jotaro opened the box and saw a power level as well as several different commands reading "Air Purification," "Camera Feed," and "Vent Access." He used a small joystick to browse over the options and unintentionally clicked on "Vent Access" and a vent on the wall across the massive lobby opened up. The group snapped back to reality when they heard the sound of scraping metal that was the vent opening up. They then looked over at Jotaro who just closed the box slowly.

"Maybe we should find out what this 'SEEGSON' is," Jotaro stated as he began to walk back down the stairs.

Cory just realized where they were when he heard the scraping of the vent and the mention of 'SEEGSON' on the box. They were in Sevastopol, the space station from Alien: Isolation. He realized that they should get out of here as soon as possible.

"Wait," Cory began. "How are we supposed to get out this place once, or if, we beat DIO?"

"I don't know," Ryuko answered. "We'll figure that out once we do beat him."

They all began to follow Cory once he said that he was somewhat familiar with the layout of that station. He led them to the transit station which was in ruins, boxes and papers were strewn across the floor and the benches. Naruto noticed a red stain on a large, glowing, green button that read "CALL" next to two large doors under a red sign that read "SCIMED TOWER." He slowly walked over to the button, dragging Sasuke with him, and he reach out his hand to touch the red stuff. Naruto then licked the red stuff off his finger and began to taste it. He figured out that it was ketchup. It must be from Robbie's hot dog.

"Hey, I think Robbie went this way!" Naruto exclaimed.

The rest of the group went up to him. Cory then stepped forward and pressed the button, wiping the ketchup he got on his hand on the wall. The wall then began beeping and two yellow lights lit up to show that a transit was coming.

Cory turned around and said, "The transit won't show up for about a minute."

Jotaro sat down on the bench across from the transit doors. Ryuko sat down on the same bench and sighed.

"So…" Ryuko started. "How's your mother?"

"Fine," Jotaro answered. "You're trying to get back with me, aren't you?"

"Well do you blame me?! You said that you dumped me because I'm not thicc enough! If that's true, then why did you go out with me in the first place?!"

"…"

"There you go again! Sitting there, acting all edgy and stuff. Why do you even wear the black jacket and hat with those gold pins and that chain?"

"OK. This is part of my school uniform that I have changed."

"Well that's some crazy looking uniform! Does that make your imaginary friend look cooler?"

"I could say the same about yours. At least mine doesn't turn me into an exhibitionist."

"Oh you did not just insult Senkets. Why are you so cold to people if you actually care?"

"… Look. I dumped you because of my Stand. Stand users attract other Stand users. If I were to stay with you, you would be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh please. You know I can handle myself!"

"Yes you can, but you can't fight them. Especially DIO. I'm the only one who has a chance to beat him. But I might not be able to beat Ragyo."

At this point, Ryuko and Jotaro were standing up and facing each other. Ryuko began to calm down some as she looked up at Jotaro's menacing gaze.

"… What are you trying to say?" she asked.

"Neither of us can take on life and win individually," he responded, almost muttering.

"S-so…?"

"After this, let's get back together. We can take on anything together."

Ryuko blushed and grabbed her uniform by the tie. "… A-alright."

During this whole argument between the two, Cory, Pikachu, Naruto and Sasuke were on the other side of the transit station. Cory was asking the ninjas how to use a jutsu technique. Just then, the screeching rails from the transit tunnel rings out into the station. Everyone begins to convene towards the SCIMED TOWER transit and watch it slowly creep towards them through the large steel-fused glass doors. The doors to the transit car opened up and a voice from the speakers is heard saying, "Transit to SCIMED TOWER for San Cristobal Medical Facility and Seegson Synthetics."

"Alright let's go," Cory said boldly as he entered the car.

The rest of the group entered the transit car, anxious about this more advanced technology surrounding them. Once they all sit down in the empty car, littered with magazines, trash and ash trays, the doors closed and it began to move.

Sometime later, the transit car slowed down to a stop and the doors on the other side opened up. Like the last time it arrived at a station, the voice from the speakers came back to say, "Transit to LORENZ SYSTECH SPIRE for Seegson Communications, Lorenz Server Hub, and Gemini Exoplanet Solutions."

"Is this the place?" Ryuko asked.

Cory stood up with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Yeah."

The group walked out into the station, noticing how similar this one was from the last one. Cory led the gang to the doorway to the San Cristobal Medical Facility after seeing a trail of ketchup going towards it. Once they went through it, the area has changed from the dark gray metal walls and floors to a grassy marsh. Everyone is confused as to how this area has changed in this way and what happened to Robbie as they see one of his shoes in the middle of the room. Just then, the vent access on the other side of the room opened up. They all got into a fighting stance for whatever was approaching, Naruto turning Sasuke to face the right direction again. Suddenly, a large green figure jumped out of the vent and began to charge at them.

"Look out!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Sasuke out of the way.

The figure then tackled Naruto to the ground, its immense weight immobilizing the orange ninja. Jotaro and Ryuko, using Star Platinum and scissor blade respectively, attacked the figure which launched it away. Cory was surprised once he realized that the figure was Shrek.

"What are you doing in my swamp?!" Shrek yelled as he stood up.

"W-What's he doing here?!" Cory asked, frozen in fear.

Shrek immediately ran towards him, jumping off of the wall to juke him out. Pikachu hopped off Cory shoulder and launched a thunderbolt at the large ogre. He took the attack, but he still kept going. Shrek then tackled Cory to the ground.

"You're here with that donkey, aren't ya?" he asked while standing over Cory.

Suddenly, a large portal opened up in the room. A long, blue blanket stretched out of it and pulled in Shrek. A moment later, a figure emerged wearing a black vest, golden glasses and a large, golden belt buckle. He appeared to be dragging an unconscious DIO with him.

"I am Dick!" the figure, who Cory identified as Tito Dick from The Nutshack, cackled maniacally. "I am the leader of all of these idiots!"

Cory and friends regrouped and stood in a fighting stance.

~To Be Continued~


	7. The Shamwow Decoration of the Cowboys

Cory and the gang stood before the menacing figure. Tito Dick then walked back into the portal, dragging DIO with him.

"After him!" Naruto screamed as he rushed towards the portal.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he was dragged in by him.

The rest of the group stood, frozen in fear and confusion, for a moment. It was a minute before they all chased after Tito and their allies. Once they had all gone through the portal, it closed behind them, leaving the dark and ominous Sevastopol station behind. The place they were now was very colorful and looked like it was made with terrible CGI. They saw Naruto and Sasuke on the ground before them.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Cory and Ryuko yelled in unison, rushing to the ninjas.

"I… I still can't see…" Sasuke muttered.

"Look out…" the orange ninja began. "Look out for… the mail man…"

They all looked at him in confusion. They had then realized that Tito Dick was nowhere in sight.

Cory then asked, "What mail man?"

Almost as if on cue, a small mail van drove up from another badly animated platform as they stood over a massive lake of lava. As it came to a stop before them, giant letters appeared in the sky and read "LEVEL 4." This place seemed familiar to Cory, but he couldn't quite figure out what this place was from. The doors of the mail van opened up and three figures stepped out. One of them was Tito Dick, another one looked like a mail man who Cory was completely unfamiliar with, and the other one was wearing a cowboy hat and held an umbrella which he immediately tossed into the lava lake.

"Did somebody ring the Dinkster?" the last guy asked to no one in particular.

Cory recognized him as Dinky Winks from Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams, one of his favorites. It was at that moment he realized where exactly they were. They were in level 4 of Game Over, the video game featured in Spy Kids 3: Game Over.

"We don't need you anymore, Dinky," Tito said. "Postman Pat!"

Then the mail man threw a stamp a Dinky and a brown cardboard box began to form around him. Once the box was sealed, it was suddenly launched away, leaving behind his cowboy hat and branding iron.

The group was shocked, except for Sasuke who was still blind. Jotaro and Ryuko gritted their teeth and prepared themselves for an attack. Pikachu stood defensively in front of Cory while Naruto pushed Sasuke behind him. The odds were in the gang's favor, six on two. However, these two before them, Tito Dick and Postman Pat, appeared to be radiating with energy and power.

"Give up now and bow to me!" Tito began. "DIO was my minion all along! His ability, Za Warudo, is now under my control. Za Warudo is the reason that you're here, Cory Baxter."

Cory gasped as everyone else turned to look at him. Pikachu then growled and charged forward to attack Tito with Volt Tackle. Just before the electric mouse made contact with the middle-aged man, the blue blanket emerged from him and slapped Pikachu away. The blanket appeared to have a football helmet and star on it, which Cory recognized as the logo for the Dallas Cowboys NFL team. The Pokémon was sent flying into Postman Pat and electrified him. The man in the blue mail man uniform began to shake violently from the high voltage coursing through his body. He unconsciously began to drop his stamps which landed on both him and Pikachu. As the stamps made contact with them, multiple cardboard boxes began to form around the two of them. Once all of the boxes were sealed, they were launched away across the lava lake.

"PIKACHU! NO!" Cory screamed as he watched his new friend get launched far away from him.

"What? What happened?!" Sasuke demanded.

The whole group was shocked, Naruto and Jotaro were speechless while Ryuko covered her mouth. Cory fell to his knees began to shed some tears. Sasuke moved the headband over his eyes up and only made out a blurred image of the scene before him. He gritted his teeth as he made out the figure of Tito Dick cackling maniacally.

"Flyingjutsu!" he cried as his body began to radiate with a blue aura before charging at the villain.

Naruto was surprised to see him act, but then joined his charge after yelling, "Ninjajutsu!"

Soon after Jotaro and Ryuko joined in with Star Platinum and scissor blade respectively. Tito just stood there as two glowing ninjas, a schoolboy with a ghostly man and a schoolgirl with an unusual weapon approached him at incredible speeds. Just before they struck the blanket stretched out and wrapped itself around all four of them. The blanket then tightened to restrain them. The ninjas' auras began to dissipate and Star Platinum began to faze back into Jotaro. For them, they were done for.

Suddenly, Cory rose. He wiped his face and glared at the man holding his new friends hostage. Cory then put his hands together and began to charge up energy.

"Kame-hame-hame-" he started while slowly moving his hands back and forth.

Tito Dick grinned, eyes wide behind his sunglasses. The others continued to struggle in the blanket's grasp.

"Hame-hame-hame-" Cory continued, his hands beginning to glow. "Hame-hame-hame… HAAAAAAAA!"

He then thrusted his hands forward, sending the energy he had just charged up into a beam which hit Tito. Fortunately, none of his friends got hit by his new attack. Tito and the blanket were suddenly launched back, the latter releasing the hostages. The man screamed in pain as he and his now ruined blanket fell into the lava lake. Suddenly large text appeared in the sky and read, "GAME OVER."

He had done it. Naruto, Ryuko, Jotaro and Sasuke, who could now see, looked at their savior. Just as Neo had predicted: Cory had become an S-Class Super Hokage Desu Chan Master.

"Y-You did it!" Naruto cheered.

"Are you all okay?" Cory asked as he then approached his friends.

All of a sudden, the texture for the videogame level began to break and fade away. They all looked around them, scared.

"Since you beat him, Cory…" Jotaro began. "Za Warudo's power is wearing off. This world is ending!"

Cory then looked at all of his new friends, feeling a deep pain with the absence of one member. The two ninjas looked at his with sad looks.

"This is where you go, Cory…" Naruto muttered, smiling sadly.

Cory gasped. He then gave everyone a group hug. They all began to weep as the world around them began to fade.

Cory woke up with a start. He was back in the forest. After looking in every direction, he realized that none of his new friends were there. He covered his face and shed a single tear. It had all been a dream, or so he thought.

He then felt something in his pocket. Cory quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded up photo. He unfolded it and gasped at what he saw. The photo was of him with Naruto, Sasuke, Pikachu, Jotaro, Ryuko and Neo.

Cory could not contain the emotions he was feeling any longer. He immediately broke down crying.

"It was real…" he muttered, mid-cry.

After what seemed like a year, Cory finally composed himself. He stood up tall and proud as he wiped his face. He then walked out of the forest. When he did, Cory noticed that he was just in the garden of the White House! He really had not gone far from the house.

With his new found courage, Cory decided that he would talk to the President to allow him to still watch anime. He knew that he would make many new enemies, but he would also make new friends.

He began to make his way back into the White House. Just before he walked inside, he paused for a moment and looked up at the sky.

Cory then said, "Wow… That really was a crazy quest."

~To Be Continued~


End file.
